Cynthia Ryusaki
by wafershadow
Summary: Cynthia es una estudiante de intercambio que por un favor de un desconocido estudiante le pide a Sumire q la haga pasar x su nieta ella enamorandose y enamorando al EIJI KIKUMARU EIJI X OC LEMON dejen comentarios TT3TT soy nueva en esto
1. Chapter 1

6

**NUEVO AMOR**

**¿?: Profesora Ryuzaki necesito pedirle un favor – decia un chico en tono muy serio- bien habla que quieres- necesito que cuide de mi hermana menor Cynthia y que diga que es su nieta y prima de Sakuno entiende es complicado mi familia paterna se niega a aceptarla como de mi familia y mi familia materna esta en España asi que ella no piensa marcharse- uhm entiendo no hay problema Cynthia- chan- perfecto gomen onii-chan- decía el despidiéndose de su hermana menor.**

**En casa de Sumire- san **

**Bien Cynthia-chan sabes que ahora viviras aquí dormiras con Sakuno espera aquí mintras la llamo –si- decía esa chica- ¡Sakuno ven para presentarte a alguien!- uhh hay quien es- una chica timida y de ojos azules muy hermosos- hola yo me llamo Cynthia por ahora guarda el secreto y di que soy tu prima por favor- b-bien-dijo Sakuno tímida.**

**En fin detalles se la llevo casi a rastras a su nuevo cuarto y comenzaron a hablar sin control de diferentes cosas el instituto y de los titulares le comento lo de su infancia con Syusuke pero llegaron al punto en que Sakuno hablaba con ilusión de su príncipe Ryoma Sakuno:- Ryoma-kun es un excelente jugador de tenis y yo espero ser un dia como el- uhm tu estas enamorada de el cierto- decía Cynthia convencida- eh si- dijo la castaña vencida los ojos inquisitivos de Cynthia la habían hecho confesar- entonces dentro de 2 dias comenzara en Seigaku como estudiante y vivirá aquí- exactamente que bien que lo entiendas- finalizo ella**

**Durante la cena todo fue muy callado hasta que llego la hora de irse a dormir ella había comenzado a cantar una canción dulce y pasiva que solo a Sakuno la lleno de paz y Cynthia era feliz cantándola recordaba a su hermano a su familia a su delicado piano a sus amigos y algo paso por su mente era que le repararía el futuro de aquí en mas mientras cavilaba delicadamente se quedo dormida**

**A la mañana siguiente se tomo su tiempo en bañarse vestirse y desayunar se había levantado temprano así que estaba satisfecha espero un rato a Sakuno y la llamo: - moe Saku-chan hay que irnos a la escuela despierta- noo 5 minutos mas- sabes faltan 10 minutos para irnos asi que mueve tu trasero- dijo Cynthia con una energía que daba miedo Sakuno se fue inmediatamente de ahí y a los 5 minutos estaba lista y se largaron como alma que lleva el diablo y así fue su primer día pero Cynthia se puso una peluca para poder adaptarse mejor y no se presento para evitar discusiones. **

**El ángel cantante**

**Todo comenzaba de forma normal en el instituto ****Seigaku**** todos los titulares en sus respectivas clases para luego empezar con las prácticas de tenis, como siempre el capitán tenia su porte frío, todos estaban allí desde Oishi hasta Ryoma también estaba la profesora Sumire y por supuesto la enamorada de Ryoma Sakuno, pero también una persona desconocida una hermosa muchacha que hacia tiempo que iba a ver a los titulares mientras sin darse cuenta de que se había quedado embelesada viendo como jugaba Eiji Kikumaru**

**a lo cual la sorprendió y salio corriendo pero no paso desapercibida por que se tropezó con el bolso de Eiji dejando un papel muy importante dentro.**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Después de la práctica todos se retiraban el último fue Eiji quien antes de agarrar su bolso cayó una nota que decía: **

**-**_**NECESITO**_** QUE VENGAS AL SALON DE MUSICA SI-**

**-que extraño de quien será esta nota-se decía para si mismo **

**-que sucede Eiji te noto pensativo-dijo Oishi-n-nada –dijo Eiji (es solo que necesito ver a alguien) pensó-entonces te acompaño-confirmo Oishi-n-no! Disculpa es solo que tengo que hacer mas cosas ok-dijo nervioso- muy bien-finalizó Oishi **

**Después de haber llegado al salón de música encontró a una chica que estaba cantando y a su profesor reprendiéndola aquello le dio cólera por que para el ella cantaba hermoso cuando la volvió a oír:**

**¿?: ****You would not believe your eyes  
>If ten million fireflies<br>Lit up the world as I fell asleep**

'Cause they'd fill the open air  
>And leave teardrops everywhere<br>You'd think me rude  
>But I would just stand and stare<p>

I'd like to make myself believe  
>That planet Earth turns slowly<br>It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
>Awake when I'm asleep<br>'Cause everything is never as it seems

'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
>From ten thousand lightning bugs<br>As they tried to teach me how to dance….

**Se sintió en Las nubes su voz era angelical y dulce se quedo pensando en ello hasta que lo sacaron de ese trance Oishi y Ryoma.**

**-que supone que estas haciendo aquí como estupido -pregunto Ryoma con un tono indiferente pero interesado provocando que Eiji se sonrojara hasta mas no poder-n-n-nada solo v-vine a ver-dijo sonrojado-entonces no querías que te acompañara por este asunto-dijo Oishi dijo riéndose-váyanse ok!**

**¿?: Lo siento pero su amigo tiene razón es necesario que se vayan y tú también-dijo una muchacha- Lo siento pero no puedo irme sin antes hablar contigo-dijo Eiji un poco serio-**

**¿?: Muy bien pero tus amigos se van-dijo la muchacha en el mismo tono de Eiji -esta bien Ryoma, Oishi-dijo Eiji-como quieras-dijo Ryoma- ok^^-dijo Oishi**

**Después de haber buscado un buen sitio para hablar y buscar unos Ponta fue que se presentaron la chica era de tez blanca casi como la nieve sus ojos eran azules cielo y su cabello tan amarillo como el oro y para colmo cantaba era como un ángel**

**Hola me llamo Eiji Kikumaru -dijo muy embelesado-**

**¿?: Hola me llamo Cynthia Ryusaki ¿un momento te llamas Kikumaru?-dijo sonrojándose**

**Eiji: no me llamo Eiji pero puedes decirme Kikumaru ¿Por qué preguntas?-dijo casi riéndose**

**Cynthia: es s-solo q-que t-te he visto j-jugar m-mas n-nada-dijo apenada (por que me siento así es injusto)-b-bueno t-tengo que irme adiós**

**Eiji: te acompaño es peligroso que un ángel como tu ande por ahí sola**

**Cynthia: como que un ángel!-dijo un poco molesta- Bueno pero si quieres acompañarme esta bien**

**Eiji: como quieras - cuando se paran Cynthia pierde su equilibrio y caiga encima del pecho de Eiji pero como hermosa tan delicada el impacto hizo que desmayara lo cual preocupo mucho a Eiji lo que hizo fue tomarla en sus brazos y llevarla a su casa y cuando despertara la llevaría a la de ella le impresiono lo hermosa que era dormida cuando despertó, estaba desconcertada y palideció mucho pero recobro rápido su equilibrio cuando estaba apunto de irse rompió una lluvia que impidió que se fuera-al parecer hasta la naturaleza los quería juntos no tuvo mas opción que quedarse en aquella casa y mentirle a su padre de que se quedaría en casa de una amiga no mentía del todo pero ella no podía negar que era muy hermoso-.**

**A la mañana siguiente todos despertaron y la que madrugo fue Cynthia y la madre de Eiji se sorprendió verla despierta tan temprano**

**Querida que haces despierta tan temprano-dice la madre de Eiji-ahhh es solo costumbre es que generalmente me voy temprano para comenzar las practicas de música-dice ella-tan temprano seguramente te mataran-dice la señora bromeando- jajaja a mi me encanta hacer esto le aseguro que cuando sea famosa simpre la voy a recordar-sonriendo-bueno querida debes ser de muy buena personalidad para que le caigas también a mi hijo mientras estabas dormida no te quitaba los ojos es como si tuviera miedo de que te rompas a y puedes despertarlo por mi – dijo la mujer-m-muy b-bien*GLUP*tragando saliva.**

**En la habitación todo estaba en calma y paz y Eiji dormido cómodamente (ah se ve tan kawaii) pensó-Eiji serias tan amable de despertar-dijo susurrado al oído del aludido-ahhhhhh! No que haces aquí ah es cierto te quedaste aquí-dijo muy sorprendido-jaja-rió la joven le pareció divertida su reacción-no te rías-dijo un poco molesto- esta bien bueno ya me voy adiós-se despidió con un beso en la mejilla-no espera por que te vas-dijo-me tengo que ir a al instituto-dijo la joven un poco triste(yo por mi me quedara todo el tiempo contigo)pensó la chica- pero no puedes llegar mas tarde-dijo el tenista un poco triste- no lo siento adiós-dijo- ah no entonces te acompañare-dijo decidido-p-pero es muy aburrido no tendrás nada q-que hacer pero en serio quieres ir-dijo un poco sorprendida y sonrojada al mismo tiempo-claro te esperas y estoy listo-dijo dándole también un beso en la mejilla y con esto cerraron la conversación provocando un sonrojo mas fuerte **

**En la sala la madre y la hermana de Eiji las 2 estaban hablando muy entretenida cuando llega Cynthia y las 2 mujeres comienzan a reírse y le preguntaron que le hizo Eiji por que estaba mas roja que un tomate .-Jajaja mamá que le habrá hecho Eiji esta rojísima-dice la hermana de el tenista-no lo se pero me encantaría saber-dijo la madre-no no no nada nada jeje-dijo la rubia (tanto habré enrojecido y solo por un beso) pensó-muy bien entonces desayunar-muy bien muero de hambre-hizo su aparición el tenista-muy bien comamos-dijo la chica-listo termine-dijeron al unísono Cynthia y Eiji- bueno podemos irnos mi abuela me matara si se da cuenta de que no llegué temprano-dijo la rubia-que aburrida-dijo dicho tenista-cállate ò.ó-dijo un poco molesta-****gomen**** gomen-dijo un poco apenado-ok vamos-dijo con esto cerrando la conversación **

**De camino a Seigaku lo pasaron en silencio para el en sus pensamientos estaba rebobinando el toque de sus suaves labios contra su mejilla aunque fue por poco tiempo para el era como si estuviera una eternidad, sin embargo, para ella era todo lo contrario estaba devastada como había permitido que la enamorara sin ningún esfuerzo pero una voz en su interior le decía que sin importar que, el amor era demasiado poderoso como para ocultarse así que ideo un plan que ella fuera verlo sin que el ni nadie se dieran cuenta de que a ella si le gustaba así que todos los días llevaría a acabo su plan pediría una hora diaria de descanso se cambiaria e iría a ver la practica y ver a su enamorado cuándo llegaron a las Seigaku ella rompió el silencio confiando en su plan **

**Bueno aquí nos despedimos adiós Eiji-dijo con un dulce beso en la mejilla-(otra vez ese toque tan delicioso) pensó bueno adiós-dijo y se despidieron lo que no contaban era que se volverían a encontrar.**


	2. Chapter 2 angel o fantasma

6

**ÁNGEL O FANTASMA**

**Todo normal había pasado una semana desde que Eiji había conocido a Cynthia pero en su interior era como un año de no ver al ángel más hermoso del mundo para ella era lo mismo pero esa tarde se acabaría su sentimiento de nostalgia por que comenzaría a verlo y a enamorarse sin que nadie se diera cuenta comenzó la tarde así que vería a Eiji y la ponía de buen humor.**

**¿?-Listo es hora de tu descanso-dijo un hombre-claro prof.-dijo Cynthia-muy bien si quieres ya terminamos hoy- hai- respondió.**

**Tezuka: muy bien tondos comencemos**

**Todos: Hai!**

**Ya la chica estaba lista cavilaba mientras calentaba ya tenia su ropa una falda negra y una hermosa camisa de mismo color pero por si algún conocido la descubría cargaba una mascara de color plata que tapaba por completo su cara todo listo fue a hacer el primer salto salio a la perfección salto lo mas alto y se tomo de una de las ramas de un alto roble para luego tomar el impulso para subir completamente-si subí a la perfección ja-(ojala nadie se cuenta) pensó, mientras tanto todos estaban en lo suyo, además la molesta Tomoka a ella nunca le hizo gracia la chica le simpatizaba mas su amiga pero como vivía con ella le decía "princesa" en honor por que ella sabia que la chica estaba enamorada del "príncipe"**

**Cynthia: -comenzamos**

**Toda la practica trascurrió de forma normal según ella pero algo salio mal muy mal como estaba en un árbol parada Tezuka la vio y se cruzaron sus miradas pero ella reaccionó rápido y bajó del árbol pero el capitán estaba dispuesto a saber quien o que fue eso dejó a cargo a Oishi y se fue a averiguar que era eso, cuando Cynthia se percato de esto se coloco velozmente la mascara de plata cuando por fin la encontró vio que usaba mascara pero que en ese momento se la había quitado el no se hizo esperar le molestaba el silencio.**

**Tezuka:- ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo te llamas?-comenzó-yo creo que te puedo responder pero no preguntes rápido si-dijo Cynthia en un tono divertido-muy responde la primera-dijo Tezuka en su tono-una chica obvio me pareces conocido te llamas Tezuka Kunimitsu verdad el capitán de Seigaku me caes bien -dijo un poco triste (se parece un poco a mi hermano, no que tonterias digo mi hermano es menos serio) pensó- si como lo sabes no importa pero dime tu nombre-dijo este un poco intrigado-muy bien llámame Cynthia-dijo ella-¿Qué eres?-dijo el-bueno se puede decir que soy un alma perdida y que no me gusta que me lo pregunten por favor-dijo desolada-muy bien pero por que un ángel es un alma eres un ángel por tu forma de hablar verdad-dijo un poco sorprendido por respuesta-si es eso lo que crees esta bien-dijo de una forma muy dulce-esta bien eso era todo me voy-dijo Tezuka en tono indiferente-entonces cuando esta apunto de irse Cynthia va en sentido contrario y se enfrentan cara a cara luego camina de forma normal y le susurra con un besó en la mejilla-sabes algo me caes bien eres un capitán Tezuka -dijo Cynthia y se va ese fue su primer encuentra con un titular de Seigaku sabia que no se inmuto y eso la decepciono por su semblante frío pero le pareció divertido y quiso volverlo a hacer asustarlos le pareció divertido así que comenzó a ver a su próxima victima y rió ante ello entonces sus victimitas seria los tres mosqueteros Kachiro, Horio y Katsou espero y como tal hizo su magnifica actuación pero para que sonara mas realista ponía sus manos en hielo y esto las enfriaba dando como resultado un tacto frío típico de un muerto y empezó su magnifica actuación.**

**Horio: oigan una chica en el árbol y usa mascara que extraña**

**Kachiro: si pero es muy linda no creen aunque use mascara**

**Katsou: cierto se ve muy dulce**

**Mientras los mosqueteros se enbobaban(n/a lo que sucede es los odio muuuuuuuucho son tannn…. inútiles) ella aprovecho que estaban hablando para sorprenderlos y así lo hizo**

**Cynthia: hola-dijo con voz dulce- ahhhh!- gritaron los tres mosqueteros al unisonó(n/a estos parecen maricos ****) luego le contó su dialogo y llegaron a la parte divertida y desde atrás pudo escuchar a la gritona y molesta de Tomoka (bien cuatro pájaros de un tiro) pensó divertida-bueh... en fin yo estoy muerta enserio si quieres toma mis manos y veras- al hacerlo debido a su experimento al tacto de los niños le resulta frío y salen corriendo cuando se tropiezan con Tomoka que esta parece alma que lleva el diablo luego de que los vio que se alejaron con todo comenzó a reír a carcajadas le pareció tan gracioso eso así que decidió volverlo a hacer esta vez serian tres pájaros de un tiro sus victimas esta vez serian Momoshiro, Taka-san e Inui esta vez serian siete en un día que bien así que su dialogo fue diferente ya que se molesto **

**Momo:- que linda y tiene lindas piernas y además se ve que es muy dulce-Momo mejor cállate ella se puede molestar-dijo Taka un poco preocupado-hay un 85% de probabilidades de que se enoje-dijo Inuí a lo lejos Cynthia escuchaba la conversación (ah si con que eso piensas de mi eh bueno pues creo que pensaras diferente) pensó molesta por el comentario así que bajo del árbol.**

**Cynthia:- hola- dijo dulce pero muy poco creíble los tres si estaba molesta- lo siento no fue mi intención es solo que eres muy bonita- dijo Momo un poco apenado- te lo dije se molesto-dijo Taka-mis cálculos nunca fallan-dijo Inuí acomodándose los lentes-ok ok déjense de orgullo y díganme saben lo que es morir saben que es que toda la sangre de tu cuerpo escape por una apertura en tu pecho que los doctores te den por muerta a las 1 y 15 y que le digan a tus padres que no pudieron hacer nada eso te parece divertido-dijo molesta y luego en un matiz de tristeza-¿Por qué nos dices eso tan horrible?-dijo Momo un poco preocupado- es probable que nos este contando eso por que eso le paso-dijo Inuí rezando por que sea una idea errónea- eso me asusta no estas diciendo tonterías Inuí- dijo Taka temblando- de echo esta en lo correcto yo morí y la verdad vivo eso a sangre fría simplemente cerré los ojos y estaba aquí así que bueno solo adiós- así concluyo pero se fue contra los chicos y le susurro al oído de los tres si eso solo asusto o si nada les hizo sentir compasión y con esto se fue los tres se quedaron en blanco nunca les había pasado que una chica muerta les apareciera y hablara salieron del lugar y se lo dijeron a todos y solo asintieron de que la habían visto Tezuka, Tomoka, Horio, Katsuo y Kachiro que ya habían tenido contacto con ella pero a Fuji se le hizo muy divertida la situación así que ofreció voluntario para ir a hablar con ella le parecería muy divertido así termino la semana y Cynthia se sentía muy feliz sabia que los asustaba pero su temor y su sufrimiento le hizo acordarse de un amigo de su curso de francés (Fuji Syusuke eh cuanto que no te veo se que estas en Seigaku bueno que mas da) pensó.**

**De nuevo comenzó la semana y estaba lista para asustar simplemente llego a sus clases de música termino y se fue a hacer lo de siempre se vistió y se coloco su mascara pero esta vez su victima no fue la sorprendida sino ella así que comenzó bajo del árbol y cuando fue a hablar lo único que pudo decir fue "Fuji"**

**Fuji:- hola Cynthia mucho tiempo sin verte puedes quitarte la mascara no vale la pena que sigas si ya se quien eres- bueno pues gracias me arruinaste la diversión niño prodigio- dijo ella un poco molesta- bien pero no te molestes además de cuando acá Cynthia Keigo la hermana menor de Atobe Keigo considerando eso divertido y…-no termino la frase por que Cynthia le tapo la boca y hablo ella- cállate no sigas si te confié mi secreto es por que te tengo confianza no la arruines si Fuji además se muy bien que te gustan este tipo de cosas el de ver sufrir a las personas así que déjame disfrutar-dijo persuasiva-bien ganaste por ahora y es verdad es solo que para que sepas que después de asustarlos a todos te detengas antes de que se den cuenta ok- dijo derrotado esa chica podría ser su hermana- bien- dijo indiferente y se fue- bien esa chica me gano en mi juego- fue lo ultimo que dijo mientras pensaba en lo de Atobe y ella así finalizó el día y traumatizada por lo de Fuji tenia miedo de que alguien se enterara no era que odiara a su hermano si no que si alguien se enteraba pensarían que es igual de arrogante que el pero tampoco lo odiaba sino que nadie en su famila la aceptaba como tal también era probable que la vieran como una informante y no quería hacerle daño a nadie, triste se cambió y cuando estaba apunto de irse la sorprende Eiji ella no aguanta mas su tristeza y rompe a llorar sin pensarlo Eiji la toma entre sus brazos le disgusto mucho verla así pero no negaba que le encantaba tenerla en esa posición **

**Eiji:- Cynthia que sucede por que lloras no me gusta verte así- l-lo siento*snif* e-es que n-no quiero que me odies por favor no me odies- dijo desconsolada y aun llorando- nunca nunca te odiaría entiendes no llores te llevare a tu casa si pero deja de llorar-dijo serio- muy bien gracias-dijo cabizbaja y luego mostrando una hermosa sonrisa.**

**Cuando iban caminando noto que aun seguía triste el no soportaba verla así que pensó que si le compraba un helado se pondría feliz al menos no estaría cabizbaja. **

**Eiji:- te gusta el helado- ah si me encanta- dijo sonriendo- t-te gustaría comer uno- dijo temeroso de su respuesta- si muchas gracias- le agradeció con un beso en su mejilla- cual es tu favorito el mío chocolate- dijo intentando cambiar de tema-ummmm no se quizás fresa-dijo feliz- ves eres muy bonita no te pongas triste-dijo complacido- bien muchas gracias-dijo ruborizada.**

**A lo lejos de la mesa de donde estaban Momoshiro y Ryoma viendo discretamente pero no tanto por Momoshiro viendo las piernas de la chica.**

**Ryoma:- mira Momo Eiji tiene novia o que (si es su novia no puedo desperdiciar el momento) pensó con una sonrisa maliciosa- Ryoma en que estas pensando Ryoma, Ryoma, enano! Oye responde verdad que es linda- dijo desperado por cruzar palabras con ella- cállate si quieres ve a hablar con ella- dijo indiferente- no tu bienes conmigo-dijo nervioso- que te pasa no quiero-dijo molesto pero fue en vano de un momento a otro ya estaba frente a la chica- hola hermosa te gustaría salir conmigo- comenzó a decir Momoshiro-(voy a matarlo) pensaba Cynthia mientras que Eiji le hervía la sangre y Ryoma no se había inmutado hasta que la chica le dirigió la palabra**

**Cynthia:- hola como estas sabes tienes unos ojos muy bonitos me imagino que debes tener novia-no veo eso como algo inútil- dijo Ryoma-(pero que niño tan baka quisiera hacerlo entender pero si me descubren) pensaba mientras respondía uh bueno no deberías pensar así sabes hay alguien muy especial que espera por ti y tu de idiota no te has dado cuenta-culmino Cynthia- bien preciosa por que no sales conmigo-dijo Momo muy confiado- se me acabo el helado yo me voy te dejo Cynthia- fue lo único que pudo articular de manera educadamente-que espérame yo ya termine vamonos si- dijo Cynthia en un tono mucho mas feliz ignorando por completo la pregunta de Momo y al Ryoma pensando quien era la chica de la que hablaba- hey hey responde mi pregunta-decía Momo por obvio lo ignoró por completo y comenzó a hacer círculos de manera autista (N/A: a lo Tamaki de ouran)- Ryoma di algo no te quedes como poste-no puedo- dijo Ryoma finalizo dejando al pobre Momo con la duda.**

**Eiji:- por que hiciste eso lo ignoraste no se como pero lo hiciste yo no hubiera podido- nah si puedo aguantar a mi herma…olvídalo no importa es fácil- dijo Cynthia cuando estuvo a punto de revelar algo muy malo- si tu lo dices (estoy seguro que estuvo a punto decir hermano) bueno nos vemos mañana se despidió en la puerta de su casa pero ella se apresuro y lo beso en la mejilla- bueno adiós- a no te quedas aquí tu vives con Sumiresita y Saku- chan- decía desconcertado- aja que con eso- no nada mañana te paso buscando ok(metí la pata hasta el fondo ojala Sumiresita no se entere)pensó el castaño- ok **

**A la mañana siguiente.**

**Estaba mas feliz de haber pasado la tarde con Eiji el día anterior despues de eso se le hizo un poco tedioso el de asustar pero vamos nada mas quedaban dos Oishi y Ryoma así que decidió y los asustaría a los dos, también debido a su alto desempeño en las practicas de música no tendría que ver sus clases tan temprano así que como había paso desapercibida con una peluca decidió decirles al salón quien era y como estaba integrada al aula que para su suerte es la de Syusuke y Eiji ya no había marcha atrás.**

**Prof:- muy bien alumnos hay una nueva estudiante su nombre es Cynthia Ryusaki originalmente ve sus clases con nosotros pero de incognito pero decidió integrarse a un aula Cynthia por favor pasa- así lo hizo entro con una de sus mejores sonrisas a Eiji se le iluminaron los ojos aunque no la veía fijamente por miedo a que se molestara no podía ocultar la felicidad en sus ojos Syusuke se dio cuenta de ello así que la llamo ofreciéndole su puesto al lado de Eiji ella maldecía internamente a Syusuke pero también estaba contenta así lo hizo para no ser descortés no era algo en lo que fuera muy buena se presento ante Eiji que para su suerte estaba demasiado feliz celebro internamente.**

**Cuando su profesor salio del aula todos los chicos fueron a darle su teléfono todos los acepto para ser cortés después de haber terminado su tarea de recibir teléfonos Eiji se dispuso a darle un abrazo efusivo que le quito el aliento a la pobre chica.**

**Cynthia:- hola creo que estas bien así que obviare la pregunta- ok hola ahora si me puedo venir contigo desde tu casa- dijo muy complacido- uhm si bueno si quieres después de tu practica me acompañas pero debes esperar un poco ok- con una de esas sonrisas que matan y te derriten- b-bueno c-como t-tu quieras- dijo un poco sonrojado en eso se acerca Syusuke y le susurra algo en el oido a Cynthia obteniendo por respuesta "solo faltan dos" con eso se retiro finalizaron las clases y los chicos y ella se dispersaron a diferentes sitios ellos hacia las canchas y ella a los cambiadores se coloco su disfraz y para su desgracia ni Oishi ni Ryoma estaban solos estaban acompañados de Eiji que conversaban sobre ella queria saber que pensaban de ella**

**Oishi:- oye has vuelto a ver a esa chica la que canta- si resulta que se cambio a mi salón pero no hablamos mucho siempre creo que esta triste pero una de sus sonrisas te hacen cambiar de opinión- dijo Eiji y mientras ella escuchaba se sonrojaba- nah tu pareces enamorado ya es tu novia verdad supongo como los vi que estaban en la heladería parecían- dijo Ryoma disfrutando cada momento-oye Ryoma deja decir babosadas! No creo que ella sienta algo- dijo Eiji cambiando su semblante a nostálgico- yo creo que si ella es muy linda y creo que se ve muy dulce-dijo Oishi ya no se pudo contener por Dios tan amables no merecían el sufrimiento traumatológico así que bajo y se le coloco enfrente a ellos soltando un amistoso (demonios maldito corazón debilucho) pensó ella "hola".**

**Oishi:-kyaa es la fantasma no aléjate-deja de ser tan estupído soy yo hola de nuevo que no me recuerdas eh- dijo Cynthia un poco divertida- Cynthia eres tú, tú eres la fantasma-dijo Eiji un poco desencajado- sip era divertido pero me aburrí así que ya y aproveche ya me divertí tengo que disculparme si puedo acompañarlos sino les molesta- dijo ella en tono inocente el primero en responder fue Ryoma en un caso muy raro- claro a mi no me molesta pero si me dices quien es ese "alguien" del que tu hablas- gracias y no te voy a decir por que lo tienes que averiguar tu ok- dijo Cynthia esbozando una sonrisa- bien bien vamonos-dijo Oishi eufórico le caía muy bien la supuesta novia de su amigo para el ella era como su familia, mientras venían conversando animadamente llegaron a las canchas cuando el primero en acercarse fue Syusuke con una sonrisa típica de el.**

**Syusuke:-hola te aburriste verdad- aja eso mismo sí que me vine a disculpar- dijo Cynthia muy inocente (eh yo no dije eso que aprovechadora) la verdad si se había aburrido pero no se arrepentía de nada en absoluto ansiaba volverlo a hacer.**

**Todos:- TU LO SABIAS SYUSUKE!- se puede decir que si es que nos conocemos desde mucho tiempo así que no la detuve por también me divertí mucho jeje- es verdad así que lo siento muchísimo espero que podamos ser amigos no se que dicen- dijo Cynthia- CLA RO!- respondieron todos al unísono menos Tezuka así que ella se fue a disculpar personalmente con el.**

**Cynthia:- capitán disculpe mi actitud por favor no fue mi intensión si es que estaba aburrida si- dando esas sonrisas- bien como quieras-respondo frió y serio continuo- solo recuerda que mientras estés dentro del instituto soy tu hermano mayor entendido tu familiar me lo pidió como amigo esta bien- como digas capitán así voy a comer helado con Eiji me dejas gracias- dijo ella sin ni siquiera dejar escuchar la respuesta llego hasta su nuevo grupo de amigos y les dijo que si iba a ir cosa que su "hermano" no le hizo gracia que a uno de sus amigos se fijara mucho en sus piernas( estúpido Momo se esta ganando un premio sorpresa) pensaba Tezuka en eso estaban preparando la salida a la heladería todos escogieron sus sabores, pero hubo un cambio de planes debido a que ella quería algo mas emocionante prefirieron ver una película de terror para la mala suerte de ella ni Ryoma y su nueva prima Sakuno no podían entrar así que decidieron ver la película Momo, Syusuke, Eiji, Oishi y Cynthia ella decidió que verían el juego del miedo 6 Oishi y Momo no estaban de acuerdo con la película de hecho estaban por salirse cuando se deshicieron de esa idea cuando Cynthia le dedico una sonrisa a cada uno y lo único que les falto decir fue si señorita esto le causo tanta gracia que comenzó a reír la verdad es que la escena le pareció divertida entraron a la película pasaron aproximadamente 2 horas de la película y cuando había terminado la película los pobres de Momo y Oishi estaban que les daba un infarto.**

**Cynthia:- que aburrido no asusto nada- es verdad no hubo mucha acción- dijo Syusuke-nahh esperaba mas terror no se no me dejo con ganas- decía Eiji sin muchos ánimos- QUE ESTAN LOCOS!-dijeron al unísono Momo y Oishi- Como se les ocurre decir eso no creo dormir en paz esta noche- decía un infantil Oishi en eso venían Ryoma y Sakuno venían de ver unas tiendas para matar el tiempo- hola que tal la peli- dijo Sakuno- mala- pésima- poca acción- decían Cynthia Eiji y Syusuke- fue horrible- que trauma- decían Momoshiro y Oishi**

**A ver decídanse- decía Ryoma- bueno lo que pasa es que a nosotros 3 no nos llamo la atención y a estas nenitas las traumo- dijo Cynthia muy sincera- uhm entiendo bueno todos tenemos que regresar- dijo finalizando Ryoma- Ryusaki me ayuda con tarea de arte así que se viene conmigo a mi casa- tengo otras cosas que hacer asi que me retiro- dijo Oishi- ahhh tengo que hacer mis deberes asi que me voy_ dijo Momoshiro solo quedaron Eiji y Cynthia- eh bueno creo que solo somos tu y yo- dijo Cynthia – te acompaño a tu casa- dijo Eiji-claro- asintió la rubia por el camino hablaron cosas muy triviales y cuando iban llegando comenzó a llover- MALDITA lluvia- se exalto Eiji estaba harto de la lluvia pero Cynthia comenzó a cantar- aunque el tiempo se agota solo queremos un lugar para volver a empezar pero nuestra intención es opacada por el pasado que no nos deja en paz como puedes confiar en un cobarde que escapo de su error e intentas consolarme dándome valor como podre olvidar si ni siquiera me puedo perdonar las lagrimas se han vuelto algo como el dolor no se puede borrar con facilidad aunque las cicatrices estén sanando solo son consecuencias de mis pecados y aunque desee aun no los puedo expiar-cantas muy bien de hecho hermoso- decía Eiji- gracias pero si quieres puedes entrar a mi casa y esperas a que aclare- decía la rubia – a si- respondió**

**Entrando –disculpe la interrupción- dijo el castaño- ya llegue- dijo la chica esperaron a que dejara de llover y tomaron chocolate caliente pero como no dejaba de llover se pusieron a jugar y luego se quedaron dormidos el se dio cuenta y la despertó por que ya había dejado de llover- se despertó y le dijo que no había problema pero aun seguía molesto con la lluvia y volvió a gritar- MALDITA LLUVIA DEJAME EN PAZ-jajaja- comenzó a reir la chica a ver la actitud infantil del muchacho cuando se había ido estaba tan abstraída que escucho música y no se dio cuenta cuando llego su abuela y Sakuno que lo único que hizo fue volverse a dormir y soñar un mundo perfecto el resto de la noche se le hizo tedioso definitivamente estaba aburrida así que pensó se le vino a la mente y grito:- Saku-chan tienes un WII!- y Sakuno responde sin muchas ganas:- si por!- ah quería jugar guitar Hero- ah ok- finalizaron y a los cinco minutos comenzó la música a alto volumen al parecer era muy buena ya que no escuchaba un solo "missed" ni ningún grito de frustración a los minutos bajo muy tranquilamente después de descargar presión- oye eres buena- dijo Sakuno – gracias- dijo la rubia complacida.**

**La cena fue muy callada nadie tenía que acotar ni decir un ambiente pasivo se cambiaron y se fueron a dormir pero había algo que no dejaba la mente de Cynthia en paz eran pensamientos en cómo se sentirían los labios del pelirrojo y una frase surgió de su mente somnolienta: - mí querida princesa.**

**Al siguiente día siguió su rutina y de casualidad se quedo con Sakuno en las clases de los titulares y se quedo otro rato fija en algún lugar que vaya a saber quién era que la dispersaba y de repente una estridente voz la saco de sus pensamientos- hey Cynthia entras y juegas un rato con nosotros- le dijo Syusuke- q que yo que- dijo incrédula- que si quieres jugar tonta- con toda la calma del mundo con tal el sabia que ella era prodigio del tenis "maldita que no puedes pasar un día sin molestarme" pensó la chica de manera muy rápida pero sus instintos la vencieron y se digno a jugar tenis quería jugar unos dobles y parece que Syusuke es medio psíquico o brujo por que dijo " jugamos dobles la pareja dorada y la pareja celestial Oishi y Eiji estaban como que ok mas o menos- de donde va a salir tu pareja porque no tengo ni idea- dijo un bromista Eiji- es cierto y no se vale jugar o Tezuka- dijo Oishi- no les molestara jugar con una mujer o si- dijo la rubia desde atrás- ehhhhhhhhh vas a jugar con Cynthia- decía Oishi mas sorprendido que asustado- y tu sabes jugar tenis- decía dudoso Eiji ella asintió de lo mas natural quería guardar la sorpresa para mas tarde el partido comenzó al servicio de Syusuke jugaron el punto y en un determinado momento la pelota de Cynthia se desvió hacia la cara de Eiji pero ella conocía esa técnica así que solo sonrío su sonrisa parecía malévola demoniaca un pequeño escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la pareja dorada pro la pelota tenia efecto así que no impacto en su cara de nuevo esa sonrisa malévola y luego comento- soy prodigio del tenis igual que Syusuke y esa técnica se llama encanto de infierno- decía ella completamente cambiada de hecho el único que sonrió de la misma manera fue Syusuke y así era feliz mientras regresaba la ángel del infierno en el tenis después de un rato perdió la pareja celestial x un mísero punto que perdieron x placer los dos se quedaron anonadados estaba feliz y solo les dedico una hermosa sonrisa pero en su interior era terrorífica.**

**Solo ella podía compararse con Syusuke y ser dulce al mismo tiempo en ese mismo momento venia pasando la Prof. Sumire que en un instante se la llevo a rastras hasta su oficina solo para decirle que formara parte del equipo de club masculino a lo cual gustosa acepto y la Prof.**

**Para no desperdiciar el tiempo le pidió a Takashi le dijo que harían una reunión en su restaurante para celebrar un nuevo miembro del club luego de esto Cynthia salió corriendo del instituto para cambiarse etc. Para estar perfecta para la noche estaba más indecisa no sabía si estaba bien un bellísimo vestido azul claro con unos pequeños brillos en plata una sandalias a juego de tacón no muy alto o una falda negra con una camisa del mismo color con manchas en rojo y unas botas negras y rojas no había problema con su cabello ya que se lo dejaba suelto y se colocaba unas diademas y problema resuelto fue cuando ya había escogido que escucho un estridente grito de la habitación de al lado era sin duda Sakuno la pobre no sabia que ponerse ella dio un suspiro y la llamo a su cuarto- que te sucede Sakuno- decía ella al borde de la risas- Cynthia-chan no se que ponerme no tengo ropa tan bonita como tu ni tengo un cuerpo en cual lucirlo-decia ella muy triste Cynthia dio un suspiro la abrazo y le dijo- no te preocupes ten este vestido- y le entrego el vestido azul y plateado como de collar llevaba una especie de lazo la reemplazo x una "S" la inicial de su nombre soltó sus trenzas y le coloco una diadema se hecho hacia atrás y dijo:- perfecta- se cambio ella y cuando ya estaban en el restaurant Sumire sin dar muchos preámbulos dijo quien era el nuevo integrante de club masculino al enterarse de que era Cynthia se quedaron todos con cara de WTF pero sin pensarlo 2 veces comenzaron a aplaudirle.**

**Momo:- Cynthia-chan que bien ahora podemos jugar todos si y ahora si dirás que si a mi propuesta de la cita- dijo pero con la velocidad del rayo una mirada se poso en su nuca quemándolo esa era sin duda Sumire la que proporcionaba una mirada asesina- Takeshi Momoshiro- decía en una voz muy terrorífica y ni hablar del capitán con una velocidad inhumana tomo un poco del sushi de Syusuke que tenia wasabi(n/a: picante) y se lo introdujo en la boca a Momoshiro el pobre retorciéndose del picante necesitaba liquido y sin darse cuenta se tomo la bebida energética de Inui y quedo inconsciente en menos de 5 segundos unos minutos después Cynthia veía la situación como WTF- ok mas o menos- decía ella en clara confusión- bueno las bebidas energéticas de Inui son x así decir un arma asesina mata a cualquier cosa o tiene ciertos efectos uno quedar inconsciente o dos vomitar lo que no tienes asi que no te los recomiendo- decía Eiji luego se escucha un: -SHHHHHHHHH- Mierda quien o que fue eso- decía Cynthia claramente asustada(porque todos son tannnnnnn frikis) pensó ella- ese fue Kaidoh pero como a nadie le importa lo que piense ya que solo dice "SHHHHH" continuemos con la conversación grabaste lo de Momo-chan Cynthia- pregunto Syusuke- arriba la nulidad mira que yo te apoyo tú y tu nulidad claro que lo grave y en alta definición- dijo ella muy orgullosa todos la veían como WTF- Siiii vamos a verlo- dijo Syusuke unos minutos después se veían unos Cynthia y Syusuke riéndose a carcajadas a unos minutos después de eso Momo-chan despertaba de su letargo- al fin despertaste quería decirte NO y hago énfasis en NO- dijo Cynthia la fiesta culmino y ya cada quien en su casa. Eiji pensaba sobre lo de esta noche (Cynthia creo que has enamorado al jugador acrobático del equipo de tenis masculino) pensó para luego quedarse dormido **

**En casa de la entrenadora Sumire una llamada de Ryoma dejo una Sakuno estupefacta "Ryusaki este hoy estabas muy bonita y yo me bueno este... Tú sabes… si tú quisieras… salir conmigo" decía desde el teléfono- Ryoma-kun si… me gustaría- decía ella mas roja de lo normal "este bien el sábado a las 3 sayonara Ryusaki".- sayonara Ryoma-kun- y colgaron una mirada entre divertida y siniestras se posaba en su nuca causándole escalofríos sin duda era Cynthia la que con mirada inquisidora le pedía explicaciones- y bien que me vas a decir- decía ella no como una súplica sino como una orden- eto bueno me invito a salir- dijo ella tan penosa Cynthia por su parte estaba brincando y saltando de todo y grito- AL FIN DIOS X FIN LE DISTE LUMINOSIDAD A ESE ENANO!- finalizo **

**Al día siguiente todo transcurrió de lo más normal hasta las prácticas y el equipo estaba satisfecho con la elección de la entrenadora y asi paso el resto de la semana ella como nuevo integrante Eiji decidido a conquistarla y Ryoma admitiendo sus sentimientos y Sakuno sumisa a aceptarlos**


	3. Chapter 3

6

**Solos tú y yo **

**Cynthia:- abuela pero por que te vas me voy a quedar sola- decía infantilmente Cynthia- pero te vas a quedar con Sakuno- decía humildemente Sumire- error ella se va a quedar con Osakada ¬¬ ves te lo dije me voy a quedar solita - decía de manera infantil la rubia- bien si no hay de otra puedes invitar a quien tu quieras- dijo la anciana entendiendo la indirecta- yay- dijo dando saltos- pero recuerda que Tezuka está a cargo y tú tienes practicas de tenis masculino- dijo la anciana poniendo orden a la situación- si señora- dijo Cynthia finalizando la conversación **

**En Seigaku**

**Eiji:- ahhh que clase tan aburrida- haciendo referencia a la clase de historia- tu q crees- decía Cynthia compartiendo la situación- Syusuke Syusuke… HOMOSEXUAL!- grito Cynthia al oído del aludido- que quieres estaba soñando con Tezuka- le decía al oído- AHHH Q PERVERTIDO mente sucia- decía Cynthia traumada por lo q le pasara por la mente a ese chico- estoy escuchando música y si esta clase es aburrida- Eiji y Cynthia se quedaron como WTF después de esa clase vino el almuerzo le toco a Cynthia hacer el suyo no es que cocinara mal sino que la pereza le ganaba. Sumire se iba después del entrenamiento y les pidió el favor a Eiji y a Cynthia que buscaran unas cosas para la oficina- Cynthia amor puedes ir con Eiji a buscar unas cosas que traje para la oficina- si claro asintió la chica- si Sumiresita- dijo el pelirrojo cuando estaban abriendo el auto Cynthia y Eiji se caen por unas de las cajas dentro del mismo en una situación un tanto comprometedora- uh eso me dolio- dijo ella un tanto adolorida cuando abrió los ojos estaba a centímetros de la cara de Eiji- este bueno Cynthia- se excusaba el muchacho- tras unos pocos segundos Cynthia emitió un gemido que Eiji por instinto acallo con un beso sin saber ella la causa de esto pero él lo sabía era su erección q hizo un leve contacto con su sexualidad luego de eso no se dirigieron la mas mínima palabra ya saliendo del entrenamiento Cynthia se despidió de Sakuno a lo cual Eiji pregunta- pero q no viven en la misma casa?- si pero mi abuela salió de viaje por 1 semana así q estoy sola en mi casa- dijo ella en el mismo tono infantil- no es bueno q una chica de 15 años este sola en su casa asi q por ende me quedare en tu casa para q la chica de 15 años este acompañada por un chico de 15 años y q es tenista no crees q es mejor- dijo el muy persuasivo después de lo del beso- ehh si eso creo- dijo ella no muy convencida en eso venia pasando Ryoma y Oishi- Kikumaru- senpai se va a quedar con Ryusaki- senpai no vayan a hacer cosas raras- decía el niño muy malicioso( WTF estoy pensando como el viejo verde debo dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con él) pensó poniendo caras raras- ehh sabes Ryoma a ella le gustan la rosas azules- dijo ella un tanto sonrojada y maliciosa- como rayos te enteraste te metiste a bruja sádica- senpai- dijo el espantado aunque como parecía hermana de Syusuke se normalizo de inmediato- no pero vamos a probar- dijo ella con una sonrisa terrorífica y Oishi espantado y Ryoma sin querer saber las consecuencias de sus palabras se fueron como almas q lleva el diablo **

**En casa de Cynthia **

**Cynthia:- el baño esta libre si quieres puedes ducharte- aja ya voy- dijo el pelirrojo mientras el muchacho se bañaba Cynthia acomodaba su habitación en la q él se quedaría luego de haberse bañado entro al cuarto sin camisa y como Cynthia llevaba una falda negra con blusón cuello en "V" azul se quedo rojita de la vergüenza el comenzó a hablar:-Cynthia yo quiero hablar sobre lo del auto- dijo él en un tono más serio- si dime- dijo ella inquisidora- yo… yo te amo y quiero q seas mi novia- dijo él un tanto sonrojado- eh… yo… acepto- dijo ella acercándose a él para darle un beso en los labios el cual ellos profundizaron ella sujetándose a su cuello y él apretándola en su cintura el dio un pequeño mordisco en su labio inferior haciendo q ella entreabierta la boca para dejar pasar su lengua y degustar su boca sentir todo su y explorar la pequeña cavidad de Cynthia se separaron por falta de aire. Luego las ropas comenzaban a estorbar y las fueron retirando una por una hasta que ambos quedaron en ropa interior- este Cynthia no te obligare a hacer nada que no quieras- dijo el sabiendo q podría lastimarla y era lo menos que quería- no continua por algo te amo no- dijo ella volviéndolo a besar con una delicadeza el soltó el brasier de ella dejando ver sus pechos blanquecinos y sus pezones erectos comenzó a amasarlos con delicadeza pero de una manera firme mientras ella lo deleitaba con gemidos fue cuando escapo un gemido un poco mas fuerte cuando introdujo uno de sus pechos a su boca y con su lengua jugaba con su pezón luego fue dejando un camino de besos por todo su abdomen hasta llegar a su intimidad donde solo veía los 2 labios vaginales- sabia que eras bonita pero no q eras hermosas- dijo él mientras le daba una sonrisa lasciva provocando un ligero sonrojo en ella fue cuando beso su intimidad y con sus dedos comenzó a penetrarla al ver lo pequeña q era introdujo otro y otro más con tres dedos penetrándola ella solo podía gemir- Eiji ahh Eiji uh- este al escuchar sus gemidos sabia que se iba a venir así que la penetro un poco más rápido haciendo que tuviera su primer orgasmo luego comenzó a degustar con su lengua el sabor de la chica nuevamente la volvió a besar haciendo que ella también probara su propio sabor tras unos segundos ella hizo lo mismo comenzó a besarlo hasta q llego a su erección fue cuando ella tomo aliento y lo introdujo en su boca el no pensó en el placer q eso le causaba- Cynthia AHHH- dijo el antes de venirse y ensuciar por completo a Cynthia ambos con la respiración agitada se volvieron a recostar sobre la cama y Eiji se posiciono sobre ella y se ayudo un poco con sus manos y penetro con su espina la delicada flor de Cynthia la embistió duro rompiendo la pared q la catalogaba como una chica virgen ella derramando unas lagrimas- Cynthia…- dijo el besando las lagrimas q se resbalaban por su rostro unos minutos después se movió haciéndole saber que estaba lista, las embestidas al principio eran torpes pero luego comenzaron a ponerse a la par embistiendo cada vez duro y rápido y el choque de piel con piel los excitaba mas al punto en que las embestidas eran mayores o más rápidas- Eiji ahh- decía ella entregada a él- Cynthia yo… te amo- ambos tuvieron el orgasmo estaban agotados con respiración agitada volvieron a comenzar las embestidas cuando tuvieron otra vez el orgasmo ya no pudieron mas se separaron Eiji se acomodándose entre sus pechos quedándose dormido tenía un rostro angelical y ella le acariciaba el cabello hasta que ella también sucumbió a los brazos de Morfeo.**

**Sonó la tediosa alarma del reloj anunciando el inicio del viernes el ultimo día de su tediosa semana ella se fue a levantar recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior dando un ligero sonrojo fue cuando fue atrapada x un par de fuertes brazos- a dónde vas princesa- dijo Eiji con un beso en los labios- pues yo a bañarme y a hacer mi almuerzo q te parece si me ayudas uhm pero pido el baño primero- dijo ella de manera infantil- bien te ayudo- dijo el vencido.**

**Ya se habían duchado sus almuerzos estaban listos y ellos igual y con 15 minutos de sobra jugaron un rato hasta que solo faltaron 10 minutos y se fueron al instituto abrazados.**

**En Seigaku todos de los mas monótonos hay como espantando moscas mientras un chico de ojos gatunos se peleaba internamente sobre si confesarle si o no sus sentimientos a una castaña de ojos cual sangre no estaba lo que digamos convencida si el chico la había invitado a salir por que tenia 2 teorías iguales de buenas y eran muy creíbles 1 se había drogado con la desesperación y 2 estaba en coma aunque se creía mas la segunda con lo torpe que era más factible de hecho no se creía que apareciera Tomoka en su sueño de coma x lo cual pensó que estaba en la realidad soltó un sonoro suspiro el cual todos se le quedaron viendo pero luego cada quien siguió en lo suyo ósea "pensar" demasiado que sus neuronas se les quemaban.**

**Ryoma POV**

**Me encontraba yo teniendo una severa lucha mental soy el príncipe del tenis no puedo dejar que mi maldita mente me domine xq si dejo q eso pase seria un condenado maricón como Syususke que se deja dominar x su lado sádico pero esa pelea era importante era sobre esa chica Sakuno es que es tan dulce y no me acabo de dar cuenta que me gusta sino hasta ahora que vino su prima Cynthia de paso que fastidio pero si me rechaza el príncipe Ryoma jamás es rechazado bueno excepto esa vez que quería jugar con hombres de 35 años tenis y me rechazaron x ser un enano no la palabra fue pitufo creo solo recuerdo que lo golpee en la nariz y salí corriendo**

**Conciencia R:- que idiota la invitaste a salir no pues ni modo que la dejas plantada- cállate aquí nadie dijo conciencia habla que no te tengo cerrada bajo llave y se abre a voz- dije decidido cada vez que aparece siempre es a decirme que lo correcto lo cual me molesta me gustaría matar al que invento a la conciencia y que es real- sabes algo idiota por si no te diste cuenta somos iguales y con la misma voz ¬¬ - joder me pillo-cállate estoy ocupado- dije no iba a dejar q llegara a donde quería llegar- en fin eres el único pendejo que aun no tiene novia pero no te preocupes si no te funciona el camino heterosexual siempre está el camino homosexual- si claro me ves cara de Syusuke… sabes que mejor no respondas- a veces hablar conmigo mismo me cansan pero al final siempre termino crucificándola o encerrándola intentando mejorar mi seguridad para que no me moleste después de mi reñida pelea de yo contra yo pero en fin-ahhhhhhhh- q suspiro tan sonoro me pareció de alivio**

**Parece que llego Cynthia- senpai y Eiji-senpai pero vienen abrazados que raro pero bueh para lo que me importa pero si por molestar me las cobrare todas muajaja "venganza mata el alma y la envenena" mi ridícula conciencia aun de estar bajo llave me sigue molestando- Eiji- senpai ahora eres novio de Cynthia- senpai?- eh si por- hay pero que idiota pero yo no puedo hablar mucho ahora me estoy decidiendo x si hablarle cara a cara a Ryusaki definitivamente soy un idiota como no decirle si o no a la linda chica de ojos rojos que me gusta espero que me salve el timbre antes que mi otro yo me grite idiota y salga con una moto sierra para matarme nota mental no pensar en voz alta- no pensar en voz alta qué?- pregunto Cynthia de lo más normal con ojitos de gato?- decirte a ti o Syusuke- senpai que salgan con mascaras y moto sierras para asustarme- demonios acabo de pensar en voz alta "grita más duro que no te escucho la luna" que acaso no me puede dejar en paz- que magnífica idea sabes Ryoma cada vez me pareces más inteligente- WTF me llamo idiota subliminalmente lástima que tiene novio sino ya se las vería conmigo la campana se escucha si me salve me voy como alma que lleva el diablo al fin solo tengo que rezar xq a Ryusaki no le de la maldita gana de sentarse atrás delante o al lado mío menos mal q tengo mi gorra para hablar en monosílabos y tapar mi sonrojo que inteligente soy genial " sip eres tann inteligente" hay ya cállate me voy a volver loco- Ryoma- kun vamos a hacer un trabajo en parejas te quisieras poner conmigo?- ah la dulce voz de Sakuno es tan linda pero le digo que sí o no- si claro no hay problema- dije decidido- eh Ryoma- kun- Ryoma llámame Ryoma Ryusaki- la interrumpí- entonces llámame tu a mi Sakuno si? Ryoma- demonios lo dice con tanta naturalidad la envidio WTF yo envidiando a alguien hay no q triste x estar xahi con Momo-senpai que triste noooo **


	4. Chapter 4

Una semana en Hetalia

Wafer POV

Ahh creó q tendré q una semana en Italia del Norte ¬¬* porque ni siquiera quería ir yo solo quería ir a España es mucho pedir "pues parece que si"

Llevo una hora caminando y creo q aquí abundan los tomates creo q por la influencia española o creo q eso se aplicaba en Italia de sur? Como se dieron cuenta no sé nada de Italia ah espero q a Griisle le valla mejor q a mi, desde hacia rato veía a un imbécil digo muchacho siguiéndome con cara de estúpido asi q me voltee para encararlo

Wafer – ore quien será este tipo? Disculpa quien eres

Feliciano – boku? Boku wa Italia ve–

Wafer- hum enserio hola me llamo María pero creo q puedes decirme Wafer oye tu eres Italia del Norte cierto?

Feliciano –me conoces ah soy feliz ve– le dire a Alemania –sacando de no sé donde un teléfono y llamo a un tal Alemania – Alemania Alemania conocí a una turista es muy bonita y lo mas importante es Me conoce –mientras este decía todo esto yo solo podía sonrojarme ya la gente me miraba raro

*al otro lado de la línea

Alemania –en serio eso es un progreso genial no eres tan imbécil OYE NIHON ITALIA CONOCIO A UNA TURISTA Q LO CONOCE –grito a todo pulmón q desde donde estaba se escucho

Nihon –oh vaya q bien dile si la puede traer a la conferencia para conocerla

Alemania –oye Italia Nihon pregunta si la puedes llevar a la conferencia

*del otro lado de la línea

Italia –la llevare luego de conocerla mejor ciao –dijo colgando el telf.

Wafer –y bien que pasa?

Italia –por el momento has visitado algunos museos y galerías?

Wafer –eh no de hecho solo he visto a personas con cara de pende… digo parecidos a ti jejeje –luego visitamos varias galerías y museos comimos gelato se enfermo del estomago por comer demasiado

Wafer –eh –.– te pasa muy seguido

Italia –eh es cuando como mucho ve–

Se mejoro rápido luego de volver a comer pasta creo q ese síndrome pasa rápido caminamos un poco mas y nos encontramos con un tal Francia q comenzó a darle pequeños golpecitos en la cabeza a Italia me daba un poco de risa pero me di cuenta q para el esos golpecitos le dolían mucho.-. Vaya país

Wafer –oye quien te crees tú para golpear a la gente BAKA

Francia –yo soy el magnífico Francia y hago lo q me plazca –en ese estado de narcisismo es mejor dejarlo en su fantasía

Wafer –oye Italia mejor nos vamos

Italia- si ciao Francia -niichan

Ahora que lo pienso un poco creo q me estoy llevando bien con el aunque sea débil, impotente y molesto creo q puede ser… lindo? So creo pero me pregunto don de DEMONIOS ME VOY A QUEDAR eso fue algo q no pensé ahora q hago moriré de hambre y frio q triste mi final (el momento mas dramático de mi vida pasaba ahora y justo frente a Italia)

Wafer- Q IDIOTA SOY NO TENGO DONDE QUEDARME- he gritado eso a todo pulmón creo q me he ganado el premio a la idiota de la semana siiii

Italia- ah no tienes donde quedarte entonces yo resolveré eso- dijo con fondo de ser supremo q no se de donde salió soy otaku y me estoy volviendo escéptica- puede quedarte en mi casa

La idea mas genial de mundo pero no tengo mas opción es eso o las calles noo morir de hambre y frio q horror (momento emo)

Wafer- si claro que puede ser peor morir de hambre y de frio

Italia- ore eres un persona bipolar

Wafer_ que no soy bipolar idiota!

Italia- buaaa Wafer-chan es mala me dijo idiota buaa

Wafer- lo siento es q me molesto con facilidad

Italia- Pfft! Bipolar…

Wafer- q dijiste ¬¬

Italia-nada ^^

Me llevo arrastrada hasta su casa para nada molesta creo… y me encontré con otro muchacho igualito pero con menos cara de astronauta y molesto q problema tendrá este

Italia S.- oye tú la BAKA turista q esta con mi BAKA hermamno como te llamas

Wafer- oye a quien le dijiste Baka adicto al tomate

Italia S.- no soy adicto al tomate es solo q España me inculco eso idiota

Wafer- uhm lo olvide cierto q tu eres Italia del Sur jaja bien adicto al tomate quieres pelea

Italia del Norte POV

Ahora q lo pienso Wafer-chan y mi hermano no se llevan muy bien… fatal para ser sincero pero q se le va a hacer antes de q hermano comenzara con su sarta de groserías y bobadas y esta le deformara la cara a bofetadas me la llevo a rastras a Wafer antes q verla morir a ella o él en fin luego de escoger una habitación al azar le digo

Italia N.- bueno pues creo q te quedaras aquí por favor te suplico intenta hacer la paz con mi hermano se q por fuera se ve rudo y molesto pero aunque no lo admita es un cobarde más de lo q crees si se llega a poner irritante solo jálale el ricito q es igual al mío ok?

Wafer- ok T-T

Por algún extraño impulso me despido de ella con unas buenas noches y le doy un beso en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo mientras sigo corriendo por los pasillos hasta entrar en mi habitación y allí estaba mi hermano Romano

Italia N.- q- que haces aquí es mi cuarto sal

Italia S.- te gusta cierto?

Italia N.- de que hablas no seas tonto quien

Italia S.- no me engañas Feliciano te gusta no lo admites

Feliciano- Cállate no es cierto solo vete de mi cuarto Lovino

Lovino- bien solo quiero q sepas q no te la dejare fácil

Salió de la habitación y pude respirar de manera normal me subí a gatas a mi cama y tome una almohada y la abraze con fuerza necesitaba pensar y mucho

Wafer POV

Después de terminar de acomodar mi habitación me duche y me cambie me subí a mi cama y abrasé fuerte a una almohada y volví a pensar en ello una y otra vez ahora me rondaría eso en la cabeza cierto?

Y me quede súbitamente dormida

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Griisle POV

Bueno mi hotel no era muy cómodo pero estaba en Inglaterra q mas podía pedir a si CONOCER A ALGUIEN DE ESTE PAIS con mi molestia al salto camino golpeando todas las piedritas q vi sin duda alguna estaba molesta y comienza a llover definitivamente hoy no era mi día hasta q me encuentro con nada más y nada menos q un muchacho rubio muy rubio y ojos verdes prominentes cejas q me mira con cara de fastidio a pesar de llovía a cantaros no se movía me estaba desesperando no quería resfriarme por culpa de un tonto que si lo quería intento moverme pero me bloqueaba el paso

Griisle- oye tu me bloqueas el paso

Iggy- q mas da ya estas mojada aunque si quieres irte ven conmigo note hare nada por lo menos vivirás en un sitio mejor q tu pocilga

Griisle- es un buen punto el mejor de ellos

Cuando caminamos por casi toda Inglaterra vemos una enorme mansión enorme a decir verdad no seme había ocurrido preguntarle su nombre en serio eso algo tonto

Griisle- oye no me has dicho tu nombre

Iggy- ah yo puede decirme Inglaterra

Griisle- genial entonces has de saber mucho de este país

Iggy- se puede decir q si… bien pues ya llegamos siéntete como en casa

Griisle- whoaaa es genialmente GRANDE

Me volteo a verlo con chispitas en los ojos y me da una cálida sonrisa creo q me ha agradado este hasta q de repente un estadounidense y le salta encima a Inglaterra mientras comía una hamburguesa

América- ahh Iggy como estas hoy q lindo esta el dia

Me siento ignorada T-T forever alone pero ahora q lo veo es graciosa la escena a y como fue q le dijo Iggy jaja es gracioso ese nombre cierto?

América- oye y quien eres tú?

Griisle- ah yo… me llamo Griisle y tu eres?

América- pues yo soy el héroe lo mas omnipresente de este mundo y salvare a la gente soy AMÉRICA

Griisle- whoa q genial tú debes agradarle a mi amiga Isa-chan

Básicamente después dejamos forever alone a Inglaterra-san y nos pusimos a hablar de tonterías y nos reíamos creo q tenemos mucho en común sip es divertido ya estábamos en la sala de estar y escuchamos un grito de Inglaterra

Iggy- AL Diablo América vete de mi casa ahora maldito bastardo

Griisle- tsundere -.-U pero me agrada :D

América- lo siento es q estaba aburrido además tengo una nueva amiga

No recuerdo cuando ni cómo pero Inglaterra-san saco literalmente a patadas a América sentí penita por el pero q se la va a hacer con un tsudere luego en otro impulso de rabia me tomo de la mano y me llevo a un café para no se saciar su rabia y comenzó a hablar cosas sin sentido definitivamente era una persona un poco… extraña

La estaba pasando genial pues era divertido y a mi parecer(punto de vista de WAFER) todo un caballero como todos los de la nobleza ahora una duda aguardaba mi mente ¿Por qué no quiere q le digan Iggy?

Si esa duda abarcaba mi mente sin cesar necesitaba la respuesta y la necesitaba ahora

Iggy- sucede algo?

Griisle- q no pasa nada pensaba

Iggy- creo q es hora de volver no lo crees?

Griisle- oh si claro regresemos

El camino fue silencioso y un poco incomodo decidí abrir la boca pero no había planeado nada la volví a cerrar

Iggy- querías decir algo

Griisle- yo ps no como crees ^^

De la nada apareció otro tipo q vestía de colores muy brillantes rubio y tenia cara de bueno de… gay?

Francia- bonjour mon amour

Griisle- ore… o.o

Iggy- vete de aquí maldito pervertido depravado transexual

Se pasa un poco creo… ok pervertido depravado transexual si bueno hasta a mi me dolió pero solo hizo una teatro de lo dolido q estaba q mal actor era no me había dado cuenta

Francia- o iggy mon amour como me lastimas q no quieres estar solo CON-MI-GO- dijo este en voz seductora o por KAMI YAOI

Iggy- deja tus fantasías sexuales yaoi para otro día y como fue q me dijiste

Francis- Iggy-desu q ahora no te gusta q te diga

Otro momento forever alone se esta volviendo costumbre los momentos forever alone

Iggy- no me digas asi maldición no quiero q nadie jamás me diga asi

Griisle- me perdí de algo?

Francia- oh mon amour q linda turista eres no te gustaría pasar por unas copas conmigo y darnos unos besos franceses

Griisle- paso

Iggy- maldito bastardo

Dijo este ultimo antes de tomarme de la mano y sacarme de ahí molesto y de llegada a mi hotel saco todas mis maletas y seguimos caminando hasta la mansión y me dirigió hasta mi habitación y tranco de portazo momentos demasiados extraños alrededor de las 10:00 pm entro un poco triste a m habitación me asuste un poquito pero estaba decidida a preguntarle sobre lo de "Iggy"

Griisle- por qué no te gusta q te digan Iggy?

Iggy- por el por ese maldito bastardo de América me destrozo el alma cuando se independizo de mi

Giisle- ya veo pero el te decía así de pequeño?

Iggy- siempre con ese maldito apodo de porquería

Griisle- sabes debes dejar el pasado en el pasado y ver tu brillante futuro tienes tanto por vivir no te detengas sigue me lo prometes Iggy

Iggy- no… me digas… así

Griisle- de ahora en adelante solo él y yo te diremos así ok?

Iggy- ok… gracias

Y salió de la habitación despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla

Iggy POV

No sé por qué demonios la beso pero lo hice y me dijo q lo olvidara a el pasado el trágico pasado pero ya es hora de ver mi presente y ver q nuevas aventuras me esperan con este clon de América

Griisle POV

La verdad esta va a ser mi semana favorita y bueno me acoste pesadamente y me que dormida


End file.
